Hanabi Hyūga
is a genin from Konohagakure and the heiress of the Hyūga clan. Background Hanabi is the younger daughter of the Hyūga clan's head, Hiashi Hyūga. While always looking up to her older sister Hinata and wanting to spend more time with her, Hinata's duties as the future heiress of their clan made it hard for the two sisters to have any quality time together. Watching Hinata and seeing her as strong yet so kind, Hanabi aspired to be more like Hinata. Later, Hanabi watched her sister's training, only to witness Neji trying to harm her and he was later stopped by Hiashi, who then activates his curse seal. She was soon approached by her grandfather, who explained that the Hyūga clan must go to extremes sometimes to protect their secrets and everyone has a set path in life that they must endure. Hanabi also spied on Hinata as she would often leave home to watch Naruto Uzumaki from afar, making her wonder why Hinata was so fixated on the social outcast. During sparring sessions between Hanabi and her sister, Hanabi's talent began to shine, amazing everyone by being about on par with her older sister. Later, as Hinata's progress began to be questioned, the Hyūga Elder suggested training Hanabi to be the heiress. Ultimately, a duel was held between Hanabi and Hinata to decide the future of their clan. While Hinata found an opening to win the fight, she hesitated to strike down her sister, allowing Hanabi to counterattack and win the duel, much to Hanabi's distaste at hurting her sister.Naruto: Shippūden episode 389 Ultimately, as Hanabi showed more talent and confidence than her elder sister Hinata, their father decided to make Hanabi the heiress to the clan, and instead focused his gruelling training regime on her instead of her sister, whose training he considered to be a waste of time.Chapter 78, page 10 As Hanabi continued to train under her father, believing the words of her grandfather that all are tied to an unchanging fate, Hanabi became determined to prove herself worthy of being the next head of the Hyūga clan. Personality Hanabi's character was not expanded on in the manga very much. In the anime, Hanabi seems to be a quiet, polite and respectful girl, although she seems to open up to people a bit easier than her sister. Unlike how Hinata once was, Hanabi is more confident in her abilities. In the anime, since a young age, Hanabi adored her elder sister, always wanting to spend time with Hinata and just being close to her. She was also sad when she learned the harsh conditions Hinata had to endure. When Hanabi learned of the harsh nature the Hyūga lived by and that she would be expected to lead her clan, Hanabi gradually became more hardened, similar to Neji's original views in pre-destined fate and its inescapable nature, determined to not let her clan down as the future leader. Later, after seeing her sister rise beyond everyone's expectations and grow so strong, Hanabi regained much of her previous joyful demeanour.Naruto: Shippūden episode 390 Also in the anime, she gained great respect for the social outcast, Naruto. This came not only from changing the views of both Neji and Hinata for the better by inspiring them, but also convincing herself of being able to shape her own fate. She is also supportive of Hinata's feelings for Naruto, as shown two years after the war. According to the Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Hanabi is "fashionable young woman and extravagant in her tastes" Appearance Hanabi has long dark brown hair — a trait that she inherited from her father, that reached down to the middle of her back, with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She also has large, white eyes — a trait shared by all members of her clan. In the anime, her eyes have a hint of lilac in them. In Part I, she was seen wearing a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt with mesh armour underneath; blue shorts and sandals. Her hair reached the middle of her back. During Part II, Hanabi had cut her hair short, framing her face in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching below her chin. She wore a modified version of her original outfit and had a tan vest jacket with white wristbands on both hands. She wore shinobi sandals with white bands underneath around her ankles. In the arc involving Pain's assault on Konoha, while Hanabi was with her father for political matters, she wore a light yellow kimono with light violet painted textures, a red-orange obi with a green cord around, and white tabi with sandals. Hanabi also had a pink flower hair clip attached to her hair on the left side. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, her hair has grown significantly longer and is tied into a lower ponytail, with a white ribbon at her shoulders. Her hair now reaches well past her hips, and she has two shorter strands of hair tied at the ends with pink ribbons. She wears a tan-coloured long sleeve kimono shirt with red-orange flames designed on it with a matching knee-length skirt, along with a white obi around her waist. Abilities Though not much is known of her full capabilities, it was stated during the Chūnin Exams that she is more talented and more promising as the heiress of the Hyūga clan than her sister, but less so compared to Neji. Taijutsu In the anime, it was shown that she is very skilled with taijutsu even at her young age, as she was able to knock out Hinata in a sparring duel using her clan's Gentle Fist technique; however, part of this victory stemmed from Hinata's reluctance to harm her sister. Not only that, at the age of 10, she began to learn the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. Dōjutsu Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hanabi possesses the Byakugan: a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants her an almost 360° field of vision (with the exception of a small blind spot), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Toneri Ōtsutsuki described her Byakugan as being "very pure" and specifically targeted her Byakugan in order to awaken the Tenseigan.The Last: Naruto the Movie Part I Chūnin Exams In the anime, as Hanabi continued arduously pushing herself to become stronger, she learned of Hinata entering the Chūnin Exams. Later, Hanabi learned with shock that Hinata was badly injured facing Neji. When Hanabi went to visit Hinata in the hospital, she was amazed to learn that Hinata was determined to change herself and refused to give up even against a stronger opponent like Neji, wanting to be more like Naruto. Later, Hanabi watched Neji's match against Naruto during the final round of the Chūnin Exams with her father, and was amazed to see that he had learned powerful secret techniques on his own. In the anime, Hanabi was also amazed at Naruto's determination to exceed everyone's expectations of him, much like Hinata. It was also indicated that she knew nothing about the failed attempt to kidnap Hinata that had resulted in Hizashi's death, mostly because she wasn't born at that time, as she did not know how her father could still be alive after the Land of Lightning demanded his death. Konoha Crush In the anime, she appeared with her father at the funeral of the Third Hokage.Naruto episode 80 After the Konoha Crush, while Hanabi became conflicted by the various believes of destiny, she was shocked to see Neji, a branch member who openly despised the Main House, willingly help Hinata train and also voice his changed opinion about destiny thanks to Naruto. Search for Tsunade In the anime, Hanabi attended Tsunade's inauguration as the next Hokage, standing with her cousin Neji and his team-mate Tenten.Naruto episode 100 Part II Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, as Hanabi struggled learning the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, she began to get discouraged. She later heard about how much stronger Naruto had become in facing the Akatsuki, and began inspiring everyone to follow from his example. Hanabi was amazed to watch Hinata do just that, mastering more advanced Hyūga techniques all in the effort of keeping up with Naruto. Pain's Assault During Pain's attack on Konoha, Hanabi was away with her father.Chapter 430, page 9 In the anime, while she and her father were dealing with political matters between the Hyūga and allied clans such as the Taketori clan, they received word about the attack. Upon returning to the village, they were horrified at the level of destruction following the attack, and even more surprised to hear that no one died. What truly amazed Hanabi and her father was that it was Naruto who saved everyone, after he was protected and inspired by Hinata who risked her life to help Naruto. Later, seeing Hinata grow so strong and determined yet retained her kindness, Hanabi was very happy for her sister in finding her own path, becoming determined to do the same. In the spirit of this, she cheerfully asked her father to train her, to which he proudly agreed. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown In the anime, Hanabi proudly wished her sister good luck before she headed off to fight in the war, and promised to look after the clan while she was gone. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years after the event of the Fourth Shinobi World War, after encouraging Hinata to give Naruto the scarf she made and confess her feelings for him, Hanabi is kidnapped by a puppet from an army led by a mysterious man from the Ōtsutsuki clan, who had failed to capture Hinata due to Naruto's intervention. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru are then deployed to retreieve her. After capturing her, Toneri transplants Hanabi's Byakugan into himself, using them to awaken the Tenseigan. Once Toneri is defeated, Hinata retrieves Hanabi's eyes and implants them back into her sister. Hanabi was present at Naruto and Hinata's wedding, holding up a portrait of Neji in their group photo. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Hanabi makes an appearance in this novel. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * means "fireworks". * According to the databook(s): ** Her favourite foods are bananas and milk, while her least favourite food is mitsuba. ** Her hobby is training with her father. *Despite Kishimoto designing a post time-skip version of Hanabi revealed in Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles spin-off, in Hinata's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, she appeared in her Part I design. * As the younger sibling, there was a possibility that she would be placed in the Branch Family and receive a cursed seal, once the next heir had turned three. However, because her father felt that Hanabi was a more suitable heiress than Hinata, and because there have been several changes in the way the Hyūga family works, she became exempt from this. Since she is a girl, however, it is also possible she was never meant to have a cursed seal in the first place, as Japanese tradition usually only allows men to start a branch family. References it:Hanabi Hyuga es:Hanabi Hyūga id:Hanabi Hyūga de:Hanabi Hyuuga pl:Hanabi Hyūga fr:Hanabi Hyûga ru:Ханаби Хьюга